Here I Am
by Tiffany Blue Sneaks
Summary: It's been two months since Yuuki's death, and Kaname is still lonely. But did she keep her promise? Will she come back to him? Sequel to Keep Me in Your Heart. One-shot. :


**Heyy Guys! First of all, I'm sooo sorrryy I haven't made any stories this past year! School has made me extremely busy! I'm a million times sorry! DX But I do have this sequel to Keep Me In Your Heart. :D If you've come across this story and haven't read Keep Me In Your Heart, please do so! It'll make much more sense! XD And please review it too! I would really appreciate it! ;D In the meantime, please enjoy this one-shot and review! Thanks! (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. :DD**

Here I Am

"Kaname! May I speak with you in private please?" Headmaster Cross yelled from his office.

"Sure. I'll be there in a few," I replied. I stood up from the windowsill in the dormitory, and made my way down the hall to his office.

It's been exactly two months since that night, the night I always feared would come. My one joy and pride, was taken away from me by a hunter. A hunter who once protected and loved her, and then he found out the truth about my younger sister, Yuuki. She was the true daughter of Kuran, a Pureblood Princess. She was everything to me. Without her, I would have nothing, not even the will to live.

On the night Yuuki died, she promised me she would come back. I've waited since, in hopes that she could come back in my arms once again. I would do absolutely anything, to have her with me.

"Kaname, there you are. We need to talk, about Yuuki," Headmaster said. It was very hard for him to remember the things about Yuuki. Especially when I told him that Yuuki's murderer, was Zero. He never spoke of that night, until now.

"Kaname, I think I've found a way to bring Yuuki back," Headmaster stated. His eyes welled up with tears, and he quickly wiped away any that fell.

I was shocked. I froze for a minute, and almost forgot to breathe.

I couldn't think straight. There was a possibility I could have my Yuuki! I almost started crying, but I quickly regained myself and sat in front of Headmaster Cross. He had a dusty and old book opened up in front of him. I looked on the opened page, and there were tiny water stains. He must've been crying even before I got here. I guess he really did find a way. I smiled.

"Headmaster, you know how to bring Yuuki back?" I politely asked. He glanced at the book on his desk, and stared at me.

"Yes, Kaname, I've found a way," he slowly said. "But it's not that easy. It requires a certain thing that can't be given away so easily," Headmaster looked away. There was something wrong. Why would he be sad about bringing Yuuki back? Then it hit me.

"You see, Kaname, it requires sacrifice. Somebody would have to die for Yuuki. Someone who would do absolutely anything…for their sweet and gentle daughter," Headmaster explained.

"No Headmaster! You can't die! If she was to come back, she would need a wonderful and loving father like you," I gestured my hands toward him.

He chuckled, "No Kaname, that's why you're here. You're here to love and protect her. Yuuki doesn't need me. All she needs is you, Kaname. You're everything to her. She…died, for _you_. There's no place for me anymore. That's why I want to die for _her_," Headmaster took his glasses off and set them gently on the table. "Trust me, I want to do this."

I blanked out. It was all coming too fast for me. I would actually get to see Yuuki again, but Headmaster Cross would have to die.

"Headmaster, are you absolutely sure you want to go through with this? I mean, sacrificing yourself? There has to be another way-"

"Kaname there is no other way! I looked through every single spell book that I have, and this is the only one! I'm sure about this. Why wouldn't I die for my own daughter? I love her. I'm willing to do anything for Yuuki, just like you. So please consider this. I want to do this as soon as possible," he put a ribbon in the spell book in front of him and closed it. He stood up, "I know you love Yuuki, but if you really want her back, let me do this spell."

I sat back and looked at him, "You truly are a great father, to give up your own life for Yuuki. I respect that, and thank you. Yuuki is lucky to have a father like you," I smiled and stood up with Headmaster Cross.

"You're very welcome," he smiled back. He stepped out of his office and turned around to face me, "Are you coming? I know exactly where to do this."

I looked down and closed my eyes, "Of course. Thank you again. I will make sure Yuuki never forgets about you," I smiled at him.

We began to make our way to what seemed to be the roof. We climbed so many flights of stairs, until we stopped in front of a door with a lock. Headmaster Cross pulled out his set of keys and picked one out. He inserted it into the keyhole, turned it, and the lock opened. As soon as I knew it, we were outside staring up at the night sky. It was a beautiful night.

"Don't you need the spell book Headmaster?" I asked. He didn't take the book with him. That was rather odd.

"I don't need it. I've got it memorized all up here," he pointed to his head. He then kneeled on the floor below him, "Kaname, I want to ask one favor of you. Please protect Yuuki at all costs. I don't want her to be sad about me," he looked back at me.

I slowly nodded in return, "Of course. Yuuki will smile and laugh despite anything. I promise to protect and comfort her no matter what. It's no problem at all, Headmaster. Yuuki will certainly be Yuuki," I smiled.

He faced forward, "Thank you Kaname. And tell her that I love her very much. That's the whole reason why I'm doing this…" he chuckled. He then began to whisper some phrases in another language.

And so the spell began. Dark, heavy clouds began to form in the night sky afterwards. Then it started to rain.

I couldn't believe it. In a couple of minutes, I was going to have my Yuuki back in my arms. I started to cry, when Headmaster burst out in pain.

"Are you okay?" I yelled.

He held out a finger in response, gesturing me to leave him alone. It was a part of the spell. He was dying.

Rain was pouring down, now. I didn't mind getting wet. All I cared was that Yuuki was coming back.

All of a sudden, Headmaster stopped speaking.

"It's done," he cried out in pain. He fell to the floor, and I rushed to his side.

He winced in pain. There were no blood stains on him. What? How's he dying then?

"I'm bleeding internally, Kaname. I will die soon enough. Thank you for everything," a tear rolled down his cheek.

He painfully looked behind me and smiled, "The spell worked."

I quickly turned around, and there she was, lying peacefully on the floor. I nearly cried, "Yuuki!" I ran to her. She was wearing a beautiful white silk dress. Yuuki looked like an angel that fell from Heaven.

I gently sat her up and tightly embraced her to my chest. Tears were flowing down my cheek like crazy. I laughed, "Thank you, Headmaster!"

I looked back at him. He lay motionless. He was gone. I nuzzled my head in Yuuki's long silky brown hair. Oh, how I missed her so much!

"Onii-sama?" a little voice whimpered. "Is it really you?"

I chuckled, "Of course it is! I'm glad you're here Yuuki!" I rocked back in forth with her in my arms.

A tear fell from my face, and onto her hand. "Onii-sama, are you crying?" I nodded. "My, you really must've missed me then." She slowly opened her beautiful crimson eyes. Yuuki cupped my face with her soft, gentle hands and looked into my eyes. "I missed you, too."

I gently caressed her hands and kissed her ever so luscious lips. We kissed deeply until we broke away for air. "I love you, more than anything in the world," I whispered.

She giggled, "And I love you, more than anything," Yuuki whispered back. She smiled, grabbed my hand, and brought it to her cheek. "I missed your touch, Kaname," Yuuki began to cry. "How long have I been gone?"

"Two months, but it's felt like an eternity without you. I couldn't stop thinking about you, love," I kissed her forehead.

I stood up and carried her bridal style. She closed her eyes, and smiled.

"How did you bring me back, Kaname?" I walked past the Headmaster, and whispered a thank you before I left. I even forgot it was raining still! Yuuki and I were completely soaked! But that didn't matter.

I walked through the door and began taking the stairway down.

"We have a whole lifetime ahead of us Yuuki. I'll tell you after you get some rest," I sighed.

Yuuki was already asleep in my arms. She looked beautiful. Now, she was completely mine. I would do everything for the one person who gives me warmth, my Yuuki. She's mine, forever and ever.

**Was it good? Ughh, it probably wasn't. DX This is my first story in a LONNNGGG time. Please leave a review giving me advice! I would very much appreciate it! (: And review my other stories on my profile! They're not as bad as this one! XD PM me if you wanna talk! I have a wholeee summerr to anyway! ;D Thanks! **

**~Jackie Tackie**


End file.
